Family Secrets
by Surgery-Girl
Summary: Something pushes Ellis Grey over the edge. Not even Richard knows what it could be. Three years later… Family secrets are revealed, shaking the life Meredith Grey had finally built for herself. Slightly AU. MerMark. Minor yet major character death.
1. I'm Fine

_**Okay, so I know that I said that I wouldn't post another until I finish one. But I'm being pressured! **_

**_So Neveragain77, here is the story. Thank you so much for making me go back on my word... Just kidding. _**

**_Hope you guys like._**

_**Summery: Something pushes Ellis Grey over the edge. Not even Richard knows what it could be. Three years later… Family secrets are revealed, shaking the life Meredith Grey had finally built for herself. Slightly AU. MerMark, but isn't centered around them. **_

_**Disclaimer: You know, I wish I owned Grey's. I REALLY wish I owned McSteamy and McDreamy. Sadly, only in my dream I dos. **__****__** I don't own it, nor do I own any or the McPeople. **_

_**Changes: Ellis never got Alzheimer's. **_

_In one fair swoop everything seemed to be knocked down. Her life became mixed with the rubble of everyone else's hopes and dreams that were smashed for one reason to the next. She didn't want to remember. She refused to pay attention to it. She didn't want to remember her old life. People would pity her, and she refused pity. She didn't want to be pitied nor did she take pity on others. That might have been why she did it; why she stood in front of the mirror looking at herself only to put a bullet in her brain. _

_The note she wrote out was simple to understand and apologized to her daughter for everything she did or didn't do. She wasn't going to deny the fact that she was a bad mother if she was just going to the ground. She didn't explain why she did it, only reminded her daughter to keep going and be strong. She told her to learn from mistakes of her mother. _

_She placed it on the table with her daughter's name written neatly upon it. She dialed 911 on the phone letting it sit off the hook on the table. She turned to the mirror for one last look, before picking up the gun. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Meredith Grey walked through the door of the hospital and rode the elevator to the locker room.

"Hey," She nodded at her friends.

"Hey," They all said in their 'morning voices.' It was the voice they used before their third cup of coffee.

"Dr. Sloan?"

She turned her head from the locker to look at who stood in the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be here, Chief?"

"Meredith, today is…"

"I know full and well what today is, Dr. Webber. She died three years ago. I'm fine."

"Can you work without getting too distracted?"

"Who said I would be distracted at all? Somewhere down the line you're going to have to stop asking me if I'm okay!" She stormed into the changing area.

He sighed and raised an eye brow at the others before leaving.

"Damn, Meredith's pregnancy hormones are kicking in." Alex laughed.

"Shut up, Alex." Christina hissed.

"You know what today is." Izzie snapped.

"Sorry," He rolled his eyes at his friends and turned back to his locker.


	2. I Look Fat

"Hey," Mark walked up behind her planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey," She smiled to herself.

"How has your day been going?"

"Fine," She shrugged.

"Are you okay?"

"I wish people would stop asking me that. I mean, I don't want to remember that today was the day that my mother killed herself."

"I know. I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek again and she leaned back into him. "How is my baby?" His hands rested on her stomach.

She smiled. "Good."

"Good." His pager went off. "I have to go." She turned around and kissed his lips before he hurried off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunchtime rolled around, and Meredith came into the café. She spotted the table where Mark sat causing her to smile to herself as she walked over.

"Hey."

"Mommy!" The little girl shrieked.

"Hey, Princess." She kneeled down and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Have you been good today in daycare, Miss. Abigail?"

The little three year-old nodded her head.

"Good." She helped her back into her seat before kissing Mark lightly. She sat down in her seat flipping the top off of her salad open.

"I saw the medical article. Might I say, you looked hot." Mark smirked.

"I looked fat." She said rolling her eyes.

"Mer, you were only two months pregnant when it was taken."

"It doesn't matter."

"You were as flat stomached as you always are."

"Thanks," She smiled at him.

"Anytime, Babe."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, excuse me?" A man said to a secretary sitting behind the main desk.

"Yeah?" She popped her gum as she looked at the man over her glasses.

"Do you know where Meredith Grey is?"

"Do I look like her babysitter?"

He made a face of confusion, before shaking his head. "I just thought you could… Page her."

The secretary sighed. "Fine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her pager went off. She let out a frustrated sigh looking down at her pager.

"I have to take this. Can you take her back up?" She asked. He nodded. "I'll see you later." She kissed the top of Abigail's head. Then, she kissed Mark softly on the lips before running off.


	3. How Is This Possible?

"You paged?" She said.

"That guy over there…" The secretary nodded to a man nervously standing on the other side of the room. "Asked for you to be paged."

Meredith nodded figuring it was a patient's family member. She walked over and stood in front of the man. He had dark blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. She didn't know him, but he looked familiar.

"Hi, I'm Meredith Grey." She said. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm Tyler Grey," He said putting his hand out a little. "You're little brother."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hurried down the hall. She had some expression somewhere between shocked, upset, and confused. She wasn't paying attention to a thing she was doing or where she was going, operating on memory of the hospital's layout.

"Meredith?" Tyler called after her. "Meredith?" He continued to call her name but it was like she didn't hear it. She walked into the stairs and she snapped back to reality. It felt like a slap in the face.

"Meredith." He said as the door shut behind him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blurted it out like that. It's just…"

"Are you tell me I have a brother, I never knew about?" She started to cry as she almost yelled at him. "Can my father not…"

"Meredith, I'm your mother's child."

"What?" She chocked out.

"Sorry, again with the blurting…" He said covering his mouth. "Meredith…"

"My mother has another child. How is that possible?" She sobbed.

"I lived with our Aunt."

"What Aunt? Mom was an only child."

"She lived in Maryland. She said you had never met her. That after Mom found out she was pregnant, she sent you to a boarding-type of school in northern Massachusetts. A year later, you came home and I was already in Maryland."

He looked down at Meredith who had sat down on the lower step. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her elbow was propped on her knee, and she was biting her nail.

"How old are you now?" She asked.

"27," He answered sitting beside her.

"Who's your father?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Aunt Lisa said that after Mom and your dad got divorced and she and her boyfriend broke up, she had a one-night stand and that's what I was a result of." He answered.

"There's no way you can be her boyfriend?"

He shook his head as she wiped her eyes.

"I can't believe this." She said. "How could I have not known?"

"Aunt Lisa said you were only six."

She nodded.

"How did you find me?"

He opened the flap to his bag pulling out a medical magazine with Meredith's picture on the front. She nodded remembering the article. After a few moments, she stood up.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I just need a minute to process this. I have surgery in a half an hour that I need to get out of."

"Why?"

"I can't focus right now." She rubbed her eyes. "I have no more surgeries, so we can… go somewhere to…talk." He nodded. She hurried up the stairs.


	4. Far From Bright And Shiny

"Mark?" She hurried down the hall to the nurses' station where Mark stood.

"Oh hey, Babe." He turned towards her. She wrapped her arms around his body. "Whoa, what's wrong?"

"I have a brother." She said into his chest as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"A what?" He said making a confused face.

"My mother had a son that I didn't know about."

"How…"

"I'll explain later. I just… I got out of my surgery, so I'll go pick up Abigail and I'm going to go talk to him more."

He nodded knowing not to push her.

"I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." He grabbed her face and kissed her again. She walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting out of surgery for 'personal reasons,' she picked up Abigail and headed down the waiting room. One the way, she thought of reasons why it would be stupid to trust him. But, she had finally placed why he looked familiar. He had her mother's eyes and a darker shade of her hair.

She walked up to him.

"Um, Tyler?" He looked up at her.

"Oh, hey." He stood up and noticed Abigail. "Who is this?"

"This is my daughter, Abigail Sloan."

"Hey there," He smiled at her. "Is she your only child?"

She nodded. "Unless you count the one in my stomach."

"You're pregnant?" She nodded. "I can't tell. I swear. How far along?"

She smiled. "Thank you. Um, I'm five months."

"Are you married?"

"Yeah,"

"How long?"

"Three years and half years."

"How old is Abigail?"

"Three."

"So Mom met your husband?"

She nodded. "Yeah, she liked him except for the fact that he's my boss. I was five months pregnant when mom…" Her voice trailed. He nodded. "Um, do you want to…?"

"Yeah, sure."

They headed out of hospital.

"Do you want to go to a restaurant or my house?"

"Up to you."

"I guess we can just go home. Do you have your own car?"

He nodded.

"Okay, follow me."

She put Abigail in her car seat and shut the car door, before looking at Tyler.

"I'll follow you."

She nodded and got into her car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is a really nice house, Meredith." Tyler said as they walked into the living room of the house Meredith and Mark brought soon after they got married.

"Thanks. Go play, Abigail."

"Kay, Mommy." Abigail said before skipping away. She smiled at her daughter before leading Tyler into the kitchen.

"So, um, what do you do?" She said trying to make small talk.

"I'm a lawyer."

"Oh, that's great." There was a long silence. "I still can't believe… you're my brother. How could my… our mother do this?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

He opened the flap to his bag again and withdrew a couple of papers.

"Um, this is my birth certificate." He slid it to her.

She looked at it. It had her mother's signature. The father was written as unknown. The date was June 2, 1983. The name Tyler Jacob Grey was written on it.

"Are you married?" She asked.

"Yeah." He smiled to himself.

"Do you have kids?"

"She's two months pregnant."

"Oh, congratulations."

"To you too. You look really happy here."

"It took a long time to get here. My life use to be far from bright and shiny."

"What do you mean?"

"Um, do you mind if I cook?"

He shook his head. She bent down to get a pot.

"Um, when I started my internship, I started under Mom's ex-mistress, Richard Webber. I, also, had a one-night stand with a guy I met at Joe's bar. He turned out to be my boss, Derek Shepherd. Not only my boss, but what I came to figure out was he was married. He never told me about his wife until she, Addison Shepherd, showed up. Then, I found out that my father's daughter was a patient under the She-Shepherd. I didn't know about her."

"So this is all like déjà vu to you?"

She giggled. "Not exactly. I hadn't seemed my father in 20 years. Then, Derek and I… slept together at this stupid prom thing that we had to throw for the Chief's niece who was also a patient. He was still married, so I was once again a dirty mistress. They got divorced and Derek and I tried. But, I had commitment issues and I pulled away. My fake-mommy died."

"Who?"

"My fake-mommy was my father's new wife. She wanted to be in my life. Thatcher, my father, blamed me for her death and slapped me. I went and got drunk with my friends instead of talking to him. And we had already been having problems. He was mad at me for not swimming."

"Huh?"

"There was a ferryboat accident, it set fire. So, we all, except for a few, had to go to the scene. I had bandaged up a guy's leg and he was freaking out about having to go somewhere. He tried to get up and he pushed me over the edge. I had been watching a little, lost girl, so when Derek asked she said I was in the water. He came to my rescue only to later find that I could indeed swim. I did swim at first but then my life flashed through my head and I figured, what is there really to live for. And it was cold, my body was locking up from the temperature, so I just sunk. But back to the original story, so I pulled away and Christina's wedding didn't happen. Burke called it off."

"Who are Christina and Burke?"

"Christina is my person. My best friend. Burke is our head of Cardio that she had been dating for a long while. He called off the wedding because he was making her something she wasn't. Then, I walked in on Derek cheating on me. A month later, my fellow dirty mistress and I were getting close."

"Fellow dirty mistress?"

"Derek's wife cheated on him back in New York with Mark. So we formed the dirty mistress club. We started dating. And eight months later, we got married. I was pregnant, but we love each other very much. Then, Mom killed herself. Now there years later, Abigail is three. I'm very happily married to Mark. I'm pregnant. I'm happy."

"I'm glad your happy."


End file.
